Family matter's to a certain extent
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: What would happen If the Team meet Brain's Sister first? How would everything change? Victoria is hiding Something but what? Did she kill Johnny Tran's Cousin or not? Rated M for safety. . Don't forget to Review please. Enjoy. DomXOC Please Review. They inspire me to continue. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fast and Furious Fan fiction, I found this on my USB and I created it about 2 years ago but at that time. I never even heard of Fan fiction. I've edited most of the mistake I think and fixed it up. Got Chapter 2 and 3 done but need to make sure they perfect.**

**I'm hunting for a Beta for this fan fiction. Pm if interested.**

**I update when I can.**

_Thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character's except for Victoria and anyone else you don't know. I'm only putting this up once.**

**-Family matter's to a certain extent.-**

**-Chapter 1-**

It was a peaceful night L.A and everyone was in their own home enjoying their time with their families and loved ones. All except Victoria O'Connor who had come drifting round the corner before heading straight down the quiet road in a 94 Black Toyota Supra with several police car's behind her.

Victoria is very attractive, she had long dark red hair which everyone always through was dyed but it was in fact her natural hair colour. She was currently wearing light blue denim short's which made her leg's look like they go on forever. She was 25 years old. Her t-shirt was black and had some white writing going over her breast's saying 'Just because I have tit's don't make me a women' It was always her favourite top.

She was currently trying to lose the police car's but all this small little roads were stopping her from going her normal speed and she was trying to find a way of getting on a main road or the motor but she was not having any luck. There was no way she was going to jail and there was no way she was going back to…that thing.

Finally getting onto a much larger road she quickly sped up before a little alleyway cault her eye, her car was pitch black and she didn't have any light's on so she would be able to time it right and hide her and her car in there without the police spotting her. Quietly drifting round the corner, her tire's squeaking before sliding her car into the alleyway before turning the engine of all together.

Sitting in her car seat with her hand on her car key's as her leg continue to bunch up and down as nerves bubbled around her as she watched each police car fly passed the alleyway, waiting a couple of minute's to make sure they had gone before turning her engine back on as her car slowly creped out of the alleyway before letting the breath, she didn't realise she was holding, go.

Letting her body relax as she slowly eased out of the dark alley way before slowly driving at a slowly paste that she wasn't used to but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Victoria had let her hand's lead her as the car drove down different road's as she enjoyed the silent and the bright full mood that was glaring down at her.

Victoria had just turned a corner when she spotted a young attractive man, bold head with a large cream jacket on start to run as the police vehicle tire's screech as it seemed the officer had stamped their foot on the brake before reversing. She sat there not sure on what to do, it wasn't her business but she knew the trouble it was too out run a police car.

Making up her mind she quickly stamped her foot on the pedal before her car shot forward into the tiny alleyway the man had ran. Quickly catching up to him she pushed the passenger car door opened before shouting towards the still running man.

"Quick get in"

The man's head shot towards her in shock before looking behind to see the police car turning into the alleyway before turning back to the young woman in the car. She watched as he continued running with her car keeping paste as his head shot between her and the police car before throwing his self into the passage seat, slamming the door.

Changing gear she quickly pressed her foot door as the car sped up before drifting round the corner into an open road, there were two police car's heading straight for them that quickly swerved to the right before stopping. Victoria drifted round them with ease ignoring the man next to her that was staring at her in shock. They had been driving for about 20 minutes when they started to relax that there were no police car's chasing them.

Parking up outside an old car park so the car could rest with the torture it had been through today as Victoria leaned her head back against the seat with a small sign. It was not her day at all. Nothing was going right for her. A small cough to her left caused her to slightly jump, she had forgotten about the man sitting in her passage seat next to her. _Dam got to keep my senses opened. Don't want any surprises. _

There were no more cops chasing them so she decided to take everything in as she finally got a good look at the man, He was very attractive, even bold which was a shocker for her. She always preferred her men to have hair but it just made him more attractive, he was quiet built and was around 6'5 that she could guess. She was about 5'9 but near 6'2 when she wore heels which were not that often.

He had the darkest blue eye's she had seen but the jacket he wore covered most of his body but she could see that he was wearing a black vest under neither but that was it, bringing her eye's up to his face she could see he had been taking everything in of herself as well.

"I guess I owe you a thank for saving my ass then" His deep voice echoed around the small car as she stared at him. It sounded like a deep growl but taking one look at his body she could understand, there was no way a guy could have hot body like that and their voice sound so girly, just picturing it caused her to let out a small giggle.

Watching as the man raised an eyebrow at her before a small look of amusement passed his face which caused her to straighten up.

"No thanks' needed. I'm sure someone else would have saved your ass. Anywhere you want me to drop you of?" She asked as she started the car back up. She watched as the man relaxed in the seat as he continued to observe her.

"No actually. No one is crazy to stick there neck's out when it could involve them ended up in prison. Continue driving and I show you the direction." It was silent for a couple of minute's as she drove out of the car grange listening to the silent to make sure there were no more police cars when the young man spoke again.

"Mind me asking what the name of my hero is?" a small smirk playing on his lips as he enjoyed the ride. It was a first for him being in the passage seat and he would of through there would be discomfort but with the young beautiful woman sitting in the driver's seat, he felt comfortable and relaxed.

Turning her head to stare at the young man with a hard look, trying to figure out if she should be honest. "The name's Victoria O'Connor. Yours?" She shot back as her attentions turned back to the road.

"Turn left then right. The name's Dominic Toretto. It's a pleasure to meet you Victoria." He gave her a small smile but locked the name away so he could ask Jesse to run a background check on her.

"Where you learn to drive like that?" Dominic was curiosity about the woman and how she had been able to learn to drive. It seemed the way she had swerved around the cops that it was not her first time she had been avoiding them and he always wanted to make sure he was not putting his family in danger by being anywhere near the woman. She could be a cop for all he knew.

"You got to learn to drive so you can out run the police much easier. I would of through you knew that Dominic. King of the street's? Most of my life has been spent running from them, you learn a couple of tricks but it also helps that I was in Tokyo and learned to drifted" She let out a small chuckle as confusion took over Dominic's face at the word drifting.

Victoria shook her head at him, silently telling him not to question her on what drifting was which he agreed disappointed but also curiosity on what Drifting was, he seemed to understand it was some type of racing but not knowing exactly. They continue on the journey the only sound of Dominic telling her when to turn until they pulled out in front of a house that had a party in full swing.

Dominic gave one last look to Victoria before pulling his self out from the car. The party was loud and it kind of pissed him of that they were inside partying when he had not turned up yet, it was his house. Hearing his name being called he turned to face Victoria who had leaned over the seat slightly so she was closer to him.

"Dominic, you don't have to listen to this but it's my opinion. You might consider them people your family but what I know is that Family is always there for you. Where were they when you were nearly cault? They were partying and enjoying themselves from what I can hear. Ask yourself this. Do they consider your Family?" Dominic wanted to argue with her that she did'nt know shit but it kind of helped to get a point of view from a totally stranger then actually asked his family as he would believe anything they tell him.

He understood everything she was saying and there was truth to her words. He would do everything for them but not once had they done anything for him. Even when he went on a rage to kill the man that killed his father, they had all ditched and he ended up in jail for 4 years. There was really only two people he consider family, that was Mia and Jesse.

Jesse was like his kid brother, the boy had ADD so it kept his mind leaping and could understand why he never helped but Dominic knew that he would help if he could and Mia was to soft to help and he didn't want to bring them into his problems.

The other's after he got out of jail, everything was different. His Ex-girlfriend had leaped into Dominic's best friends arm's, Vince and never looked back. Leon just cared about the girls not even Jesse anymore who he had once classed as a best friend and now it was near impossible to see them in the same room anymore. Something was different and they were no longer a Family. No longer were a team and all it took a stranger to tell him that.

"Thank you Vicky" His voice a whisper as he stared at her ignoring all the music that was blaring from his house.

**-End-**

**Sorry for any mistakes but please be nice and review for me so I know I'm not wasting my time here. Still Looking for a Beta, pm if interested.**

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the Review's apart from my first flame. If you don't like it then piss of. I'm glad you like this and I'm sorry for my English and the many mistakes I make. I would blame it on being dyslexia but I'm just crap as English. It's my first language but I speak Spanish and Chinese better than English. Weird, anyway enjoy the second chapter.

_Thoughts_

-Chapter 2-

This night was turning out to be something they were not expecting, Dom lifted his self from the Car to stare at his house with a glare. Realising the truth all that was left was bitter taste but he didn't want to lose any of them no matter what, leaning back into the car with a sharp gleam as a small smirk appeared.

"Do you want to come in for a drink? Basically saying 'Thanks' for saying my ass from the pigs'" He enjoyed her small little giggle as she nodded before turning the car engine of and pulling herself out letting her door slam with a loud thud. She waited for him to walk around the car before taking the lead as she quietly followed behind.

As soon as Dom entered the house, his sister throws herself at him, letting out small little sigh of relief. He wrapped his arms around her with a small smile, he could never be angry at his sister but he was glad she was safe.

"Mia, I was worried that they had cault you again. I can live through that again Mia. I'm happy you're safe" His sister sobbed against his chest as he patted her back.

"Victoria saved my ass from them. You know I will never go back there again Mia, you have nothing to worry about." Dom watched as his sister pulled back confused at who 'Victoria' was and that was when she realised that her brother had not returned alone. Behind him stood what she could class as the most beautiful girl she even seen and she could even put a few models to shame. Mia felt insecure which was old as she had always felt comfortable in her own skin.

All that insecurity had disappeared as Victoria gave the young woman a small smile. Holding out her hand to Mia. "Hello, my name's Victoria. It's a pleasure to meet you Mia" Her voice was like an angel with a hard edge to it that gave hints to Mia that the girl had a rough life.

Grabbing a hold of Victoria's hand with a large smile, she always loved meeting new people and taking in strays and she was happy to meet another woman that was not trying to constantly get into her brother's or his mate's pants. Mia couldn't class Letty as a girlfriend anymore since Dom went to jail and return as Letty, Vince and Leon had all changed and it was not a good change that Mia liked, even Jesse sensed it which shocked Mia.

"It's nice to meet you Victoria. Thank you for helping my brother out." She was going to continue talking to her but her brother's moving figure pulled her out of her thoughts. Turning her head to watch as he stormed over towards Vince who was playing with his guitar trying to impress the lady's that surrounded him as Letty was in a corner glaring.

Vince finally seeing the Big built figure of Dom making his way towards him sent a small amount of panic and fear which he ignored as he placed his guitar on the floor before turning to Dom. "Dom, Brother we were about to come and look for you" He got up to hug his brother when he was roughly pushed back onto the chair's arm.

"Where were you?" Dom demanded angry as the whole room went silently to hear the interaction.

"There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. It was orchestrated." Vince growled as Leon slowly slides behind him so he could back up his brother.

"This your beer?" Dom pointed towards the open beer that was on the table and watching silently as Vince nodded.

"Yeah, that's my beer." Dominic gave him one last hard look as he picked up the Bottle before turning away. In the corner of his eye's he spotted Jesse making out with one of the street chasers.

Dominic was going to comment on it but decided to leave him be not wanting to ruin his night as well. He continue on his way passing the spot Leon had been sitting as he picked that beer up as well before making his way towards Victoria who was standing next to his sister silently watching him.

Holding up both the bottle's in his hands as he gave Victoria a smile. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a corona." Victoria gave a small chuckle as she accepted the beer bottle from his left hand.

"That's Vince's. So, enjoy it." He told her with a small smirk as he turned around to watch Vince who was glaring at the woman who had taken a swipe from the bottle. Dom was about to head to the Kitchen when Vince moved from the chair.

"Yo, Dom" Vince called as he slowly started to walk towards where Dominic and Victoria as well as Mia were standing, Victoria watched silently as he pushed people away not caring at all if he hurt them which caused Victoria to glare at him.

"Why you bring the new Skank here? You know they got to be showing a lot more skin then that" Dominic's hand tightening around the bottle of beer in his hands as Vince's voice sounded over the music which someone decided to lower so they could hear the argument. It wasn't every day you got to see the Toretto team argue and no one was going to miss it.

"Her name is Victoria and the 'Skank' kept me out of handcuffs!" Dom growled as he turned to face Vince once again but there was some hidden rage hiding beneath. He didn't understand but Dom didn't like how Vince was calling Victoria a skank or even relating her to one of the Street chaser that were always in his house.

"She didn't just risk her ass or run to the fort. She brought me back!" Dom was an inch away from Vince's face knowing that Vince wouldn't dare to anything. This was his house and Vince was living in it, he would never do anything to jeopardy that or he is out on the streets. Dominic turned around to face his sister and Victoria.

"The kitchen's that way Victoria" He walked down the short hallway listening to his sister and Victoria talking, it seemed she had taken a shiny to the woman and Mia was happy. He would never bring someone to his house that Mia never liked.

The kitchen was empty which shocked Dominic as it was mostly where the guest's spent their time as it contained the beer but one look at the counter made him understand. The 4 large packs of beer cans they had brought the other day were all stacked on the unit, empty.

Dom watched as his sister and Victoria sat at the unit talking. It always surprised him how welcoming Mia was to knew people but then he could thank his parent's for that, they always brought stray's in and helped them until they were better and that he and Mia had to get used to seeing different people each week.

"Why did you help my brother? Not many people would actually risk their own ass for someone else?" Mia was grateful that her brother was safe but was confused with the woman. If she seen Dom trying to escape the cops and they were strangers. She probably would have left him to his own fate but Victoria had saved him and Mia didn't understand.

Dom was leaning against the kitchen counter listening, he wanted to understand why the woman had risked her own ass for him and Mia always wanted to know things so it was easier for him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure all I know is that if I was the one running, I would have wanted someone to help me out even if they only managed to distract them for a minute at least I know someone was trying to help" It was an innocent answer but it spoke volumes to Mia and Dom.

Victoria was about to look at Dominic and see what he was doing when Mia surprised her by wrapping her arms around Victoria's neck. She could barely make out the words of thank you escaping Mia's lips as she gentle returned the hug.

"You're welcome Mia." She whispered against the young woman's ear as her eye's searched out for Dominic finding him leaning against the unit taking small gulps from his beer as he kept his eyes on the two women.

Mia finally released her hold on Victoria with a small laugh and was about to open her mouth when Letty came swaying in. Not taking any notice of Victoria as he stalked her way towards Mia.

"Mia, you want to ditch this skank and come hang out with the real women?" Letty sneered not noticing Dom was in the kitchen with them as she placed her hands on Mia's shoulder's not noticing the small glimmer of angry in Mia's eye's as well.

"That 'skank' saved my brother from the cops. If it wasn't for that Skank then he would be back in jail Letty. What the hell is wrong with you?" Mia demanded as all the emotion's she had tried to keep at bay surfaced. She couldn't handle it anymore, Letty, Leon and Vince had changed. Once they had returned from the race and told her the cops at turned up she had demanded they go out and search for Dominic but none of them seemed to care.

"That Skank should have left Dominic alone. Maybe he would of been better off in jail that seems to be his h…" Letty never got to finish her sentence as Mia slapped her. Mia didn't care if Letty was a friend but Dom was her brother and she had suffered with them 4 year's when Dominic was sent to Lompoc for nearly killing the man who had killed their father and she was not going to lose him again.

Victoria had sat there ignore Letty's comments on her but as soon as Mia slapped her she quickly wrapped her arms around Mia's waist as she pulled her back. It was only a second when Victoria spotted the angry that appeared in Letty's eyes as well as the dangerous aura before the girl started to raise her fist.

Her sixth sense's kicking in as she spun Mia around her back before grabbing a hold of Letty's fist before spinning her in a circle so her arm was pressed against her back and if Victoria put any more pressure on her arm then she could dislocate the girl's shoulder.

"You raise your hand against Mia then I won't hesitate to return the favourite, understand?" Her angle voice gone and what was left in its place sounded much like a dark demon's voice. Letty was petrified, no one was ever willing to stand up to her and here she was in a position where she could end up with a dislocated arm, the night was not turning out so well for her. Letty grunted as the hand around her arm tighten, giving a sharp nod before feeling herself being pushed forwards slightly before the pressure disappear from her arm.

Not looking back as she heading back to the living room to see what Vince was up to. Victoria had forgotten all about Dominic so she nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around to see if Mia was ok before spotting Dominic standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

Ignoring Dominic for the moment as she walked closer towards Mia, resting her hand against Mia's cheek as she gave the poor girl a small smile. "You alright there Mia? No more angry that I have to worry about" She teased, it was always the best trying to do. Try and make them laugh so they forget all the angry they felt and it worked as Mia let out a small giggle before nodding.

Mia leaned back against Dominic's chest with a small sigh. It had felt good to get some of the angry that had been stored away. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now Vicky." Mia gave her a small tired smile before pulling away from Dominic before giving one more hug to them both before she headed to the hallway. "I'm off to bed, you to. Goodnight." They both wished her a goodnight before watching as she disappeared upstairs' leaving them to alone.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone stand up to Letty like that. I must say I'm impressed Vicky" Dom spoke as soon as Mia's body disappeared upstairs'. He was about to help Mia when he seen Letty raising her arm but was shocked when Vicky had stepped in and helped.

"Mia is a nice girl and Letty had no right to speak about you like that. She was sticking up for you and she had every right. Letty didn't" It was simply the way she put it and it intrigued him. Dominic was about to ask her a question when she placed her empty beer on the table before turning to face him.

"I should get home. It was nice meeting you Dominic Toretto and thank you for the drink. Tell Mia it's was nice to meet her as well" It amazed him that her tone of voice changed with her emotion's. His was always the same and it made people thing he was ordering them around or demanded something when he was just simply asking. Lost in his thought's he didn't notice her slip out the front door but when he heard the Car engine that was what brought him back to find the space in front of him empty as the engine sound slowly disappeared the further she got away.

_Who was this beautiful woman?_

-End—

Don't forget to Review please. Also Sorry for any mistakes. Chapter 3 will be up soon.

Mid9ight0Wolf


End file.
